


Happily Ever After

by Rekall



Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beloved King Lui is dying, but he's about to be reunited with an old love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, lived a prince who was both kind and beautiful. The prince spent many years travelling the world in search for a princess that was as kind and beautiful as he, but alas, no princess could match his gentle nature, although there were many who tried to win his heart.

As the years went by, the beloved queen of the land was forced to make a drastic decision and forced the prince to partake in an arrange marriage. The kingdom's well being had to be put ahead of the prince's heart and so the prince became a king.

The new king, however, did not love his queen; she was a meek girl but knew how obey orders. Tragically, the queen was sent on a mission not long after she gave birth to their first child and never returned. Although he had not loved her, the king was so distraught that only the comfort of the local brothel eased his pain.

The king would never remarry, but it was of no concern, the kingdom had an heir and that was the most important thing. For years the glorious king ruled his land and the people could not be happier. But all good things had to come to an end. The king was growing old and would not last much longer.

The reign of King Ludwig was soon going to end.

* * *

"King Lui!" Wilhelm wailed as he clung to the king's prone body that was currently lying in bed.

Repulsed, the king would have shoved away his long-time servant if he had the strength, but with his frail health all he could do was endure it while Wilhelm sobbed into his long, white hair. He wondered why out of the two of them he had to die first. It really didn't seem fair since he was a king while Wilhelm was a mere servant.

With eyes pleading for help, he looked at the only other person in the room, his great-grandson and future king of the land who was looking quite bored. Lui's granddaughter had already been crowned queen, but she was currently off in a war with his great-granddaughter to expand their border. Lui knew that his mother would be proud that her lust for blood had carried on.

"Can you speed this along; I have a date tonight," said the teen as he used a file on his fingernails. Lui couldn't help but feel a little jealous. His ridiculously good looks had been passed down to each generation and his great-grandson reminded him a bit of himself.

"Will..." he whispered, knowing that it was it was finally time. He supposed it was only fitting that his final words would be towards Wilhelm who had been by his side since childhood.

"Yes?" Wilhelm hopefully replied, almost expecting that Lui would jump up and declare that he was tired of lying around.

"... You're fired."

Closing his eyes, King Lui felt himself slipping away. His only regret in life was that he didn't sleep with enough women.

* * *

Lui was surprised when he felt sunlight on his face. Blinking open his eyes he found himself on his back, staring up at the sky.

"This isn't right," he complained as he sat up, only to find himself in a field full of purple flowers. Noticing his hands, he saw that they no longer were wrinkled with age. "But I have my looks again, so who cares."

"You never change," said a voice from behind him. Recognizing the voice, he quickly turned and stared at the girl in disbelief. After so many years, he never did find a girl he loved as much as her; his one true love, his sleeping beauty, Princess Friederike.

"Idike..."

She fell into his arms before he could say another word. Not wanting her to disappear again, he held on tightly; he had said good-bye to her far too many times in the past.

"It's okay," she whispered. "We don't have to be apart anymore."

"What makes you think that I want you?" he asked while not letting go.

"Because no one can understand you the way I do."

They stayed like that in the field for a while, just wanting to be near the other. Lui reluctantly told her about the life he lived, although he omitted many details involving the women he had been with.

"We should go soon," Idike finally said. "There's so much more that you need to see."

"There's something I have to do first," he replied. "But don't worry, it won't take long."

* * *

The castle was quiet as Lui's ghostly image walked through the halls. Although it made things easier, it annoyed him; there should have been people at all corners of the castle, sobbing in angst over his death, but instead no one was around. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that they weren't mourning him at all.

Nevertheless, he had a mission to accomplish and he had to be quick. He supposed his mourners must have passed out somewhere else after drowning their sorrow in liquor. That could only be the possible explanation.

Lui found Wilhelm's room easily enough and walked straight through the door, a skill that would have been handy when he was alive. Wilhelm was asleep, which annoyed Lui a great deal for a reason that not even he knew.

Violently, Lui kicked the bed causing Wilhelm to jolt awake in surprise. His eyes fell upon Lui's ghostly image and the shock from it, made him drop dead.

* * *

Indifferently, Lui stared down at Wilhelm's prone figure that was lying on the ground. "Get up," he commanded while stomping a foot against Wilhelm's chest.

"Where are we?" Wilhelm asked as he struggled to his feet. "What happened?"

"Congratulations, you're dead."

"You killed me!" Wilhelm cried, his memory of his final moments returning. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? You killed me once. This is just payback."

"That was ninety years ago!"

"And I now forgive you for that," Lui replied as he clasped Wilhelm's shoulder. Lui was proud at himself for being such a forgiving guy. It wasn't easy forgiving your murderer even if you were brought back to life and lived to an old age. He supposed though that was the effect that Idike had on him.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"It's time for a new adventure," Lui replied as he turned and began walking away. He could see Idike in the distance, waiting for them, and he smiled at her.

Behind him, Lui could hear Wilhelm scrambling after him. Together, it was time to investigate what the afterlife had in store for them.


End file.
